


Seashells in my hair

by King_of_Spades



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reading, Short One Shot, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Spades/pseuds/King_of_Spades
Summary: Tsumugi tries to read a book to Kanata on a date at the beach, but Kanata interrupts him with a little surprise
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Seashells in my hair

**Author's Note:**

> i love kanamugi so so much

“Consider the subtleness of the sea; how its most dreaded creatures glide under water, unapparent for the most part, and treacherously hidden beneath the loveliest tints of azure. Consider also the devilish brilliance and beauty of many of its most remorseless tribes, as the dainty…” Tsumugi read intently from the book in his hands, looking down at the pages as warm sunshine illuminated the words. The feeling of sand beneath his toes was uncommon for him, but it felt nice as he sat on a towel on the beach.

Kanata listened carefully, laying down with his head in the others lap as he smiled up to Tsumugi. Not only was the sound of his boyfriends voice like comforting waves, but to hear it read about such subjects he enjoyed only made him happier. Kanata himself had a hard time reading, so when Tsumugi offered to read a book to him that he thought he would enjoy, he was more than happy to oblige. What was it called again? ‘Moby Dick’? All Kanata knew was that it was about a whale- so how much better could it possibly be?

Although Tsumugi himself wasnt as accustomed to scenes as the beach or the ocean, the frequency in it being their number 1 date spot had led the boy to appreciate the scenery more than he had before- and of course that bright smile Kanata always got when he saw the vast water that stretched for miles beyond them. It was more than perfect.

“fufu.. they are not ‘dreaded creatures’. they are ‘beautiful’ and ‘tasty’~” Kanata giggled from beneath him, interrupting Tsumugi’s reading- not that he minded, though.

“Ah.. its probably just a figure of speech, Kanata-kun.” Tsumugi smiled gently down at the aquamarine haired boy, who smiled back up to him understandably, closing his green eyes to let Tsumugi continue and just listen to Tsumugi’s voice like the calming waves of the ocean near them.

Tsumugi brushed a strand of loose hair on Kanatas forehead to the wide with a chuckle in his throat, looking back at the book at he continued.  
“...embellished shape of many species of sharks. Consider, once more, the universal cannibalism of the sea...” he went on. In his peripheral vision he saw Kanata open his eyes again and sit up, shuffling over to sit next to Tsumugi properly.

Tsumugi paid no mind to the movement- maybe Kanata just wanted to sit up instead of laying down for a change. He didnt stop his reading even as Kanata moved,  
“...all whose creatures prey upon each other, carrying on eternal war since the world bega-” Tsumugi spoke the words on the pages, but found himself being cut off when he felt a pair of gentle hands running though his blue curls on his head. Kanata was taking parts of his hair and styling them, tying them back on his head. He made braids on either side of his head, which came together in a ponytail behind him.

“Ah.. Kanata-kun, what are you doing?” Tsumugi asked with a little chuckle, not moving his head so that he wouldn't mess up Kanatas work with his hair.  
“i am ‘styling’ your ‘hair’. the ‘seashells’ make it look more ‘colorful’ too, fufu~” Kanata said airily, smiling proudly down at the style he made as if it were a piece of art.  
“Seashells-? Did you put seashells in the braids?” Tsumugi asked, a little surprised. he had never heard of that before..

He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, going to his camera app to use it like a mirror and look at his hair. Within the curly braids were indeed multicolored seashells, all around his head like a crown in his hair. The vibrant colors really stood out from his dark blue hair, and it made Tsumugi smile widely, face warm with love as he snapped a picture to capture the moment.

“your ‘face’ is going ‘red’ again~ does that mean you ‘like’ it, Bluebird-san?” Kanata asked his boyfriend, who was bringing a gentle hand up to his own hair to feel the seashells as he spoke.  
“Yes.. I like it a lot, Kanata-kun~ its very pretty. Uhm.. just like you, aha..” Tsumugi grew a little timid when attempting to give the compliment.  
Kanata only smiled wider, his own face blossoming a warm color before laying down again and putting his head back in Tsumugi’s lap, which was much more comfortable than any pillow, in his opinion.  
“that is ‘good’. i think you are ‘pretty’ too~”

Tsumugi half-closed the book in his hands, keeping the page number by putting his finger between the pages, and dipped his head down, giving a hesitant and gentle kiss to Kanata’s cheek.  
Kanata moved his head to the side so that their lips met briefly, not s care in his world as he shared the sweet moment with the other.  
Tsumugi grew embarrassed again, pulling back and having darker shades of red to his cheeks than before.

“Ah.. I-i’ll get back to reading! Thats why we came after all, aha..” he stuttered, burying his face back into the book, eyes rapidly trying to find the sentence he left off at.  
Kanata giggled up at him, happy and calm with the other third year, and he knew that this is what real home felt like.


End file.
